


【张肖】披星戴月 片段

by hellenchen



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellenchen/pseuds/hellenchen





	【张肖】披星戴月 片段

两人坐到了床沿拥抱在了一起，张新杰意识到了什么，像是四处在寻觅，肖时钦禁不住噗嗤一声笑道：

“就用桌上的冷霜好了。要张先生还不放心，是不是回学校图书馆先借本指导手册参考下？”

“能借到这样的书？“

“当然没得借，所以你在担心什么？”

“虽然对于身体构造的熟识度没有问题，但基于个体差异若是不舒服了，你就喊停。”

“你都混世魔王好多年了，这还搞不定？”

“一码归一码，又不能光凭想象。”他摇摇头。

“上次你骑车带我，这次我……也不是……不能带带你。”他话音逐渐低下去，几不可闻。

张新杰方才想起之前他和孙翔那一段，一时间竟百味杂陈，但只稍作停顿缓冲，他就迎上身用唇齿堵住了肖时钦的嘴。肖时钦顿时呼吸困难，头脑一片空白之际听到那人用寻常江流石不转一般的语气说道：

“闭上眼，全都交给我。”

 

衣衫此时是冗余无理的存在，他解开自己的长衫，肩头裸露在月光下，像是披上了一层乳白色的薄暮轻烟。张新杰替他把眼镜摘下也脱下了自己的，再将肖时钦余下的衣衫和裤子褪去。

他压上来的时候，肖时钦觉得自己整个地被埋在了对方的影子里，张新杰于他而言不可抗拒，他唯有闭上双眼吻上他的唇方可倾尽他的温柔。

“怎么又突然不担心了？”

“总得有第一次，除非我永远不碰你，思索了一下觉得自己应该并不具备如此坚忍之意志。”

“新杰也有忍不了的时候？”

“我放你在这里，所以就不想忍。”他把肖时钦的左手轻轻按压在自己的胸口，肖时钦也明白这人一旦下了决定，回答起来就永远莫名地直接。他不想落了下风，遂调侃道：

“那此时我得为张先生您的勇气大力喝彩了。”

“谢谢，往后路还长，肖老师也请多指教。”他手上的动作也并未怠慢，肖时钦与情爱之事相别已久，此刻记忆复苏身体到底有些受不住，前面也没被怎么抚慰就已经有要去的意思了，忍不住他扭了下腰把那人的手移到自己的物事上，张新杰心下会了意，顺着囊袋往下替他揉搓起来，两下一动，他像是被一道电流穿透了身体。

“把你教会了以后…怎么觉得我会负担很重？这要不要……继续教你……还是个……问题呢。”他喘得厉害，这句话的后半段简直是抖着抛出来的。

“我有把握您会在我身上尽心尽力。”对方语气笃定。

“如此胸有成竹？”

“您学生的技巧熟练度和您的切身舒适度将息息相关，望您能知晓。”

“我收回刚才的话，于是你这混世魔王是修炼成精了不成？”

“过誉了，那么现下肖老师……还觉得我是个小孩么？”

听他语气大约还对刚才那话有些介怀，肖时钦吻了下他的前额道：

“大概是个恃宠而骄的坏小孩了。”

“哦，那就让我在老师身上多加努力耕耘，将功补过，好不好？”他居然一本正经答道。

肖时钦被他半真半假的一席话搞得脸上一片滚烫，哭笑不得道：

“我管我教，你是否学得好，还得看悟性。”

 

浅浅深深逐次吻过张新杰的每一根手指，再摊开他的手心继续吻了几下，肖时钦随即翻转过身体把腰部坠下去些，再把自己的下身抬高双腿半跪，于是私密之处整个都暴露在了对方眼前。

“这样大概会容易些。”他试图鼓励他。

因为体位他无法看到张新杰脸上烧出的阵阵红晕，对方缓慢轻柔地贴合上了他的背部，右手从腰侧穿过揉搓上肖时钦的胸前两点，唇齿同时在他颈部厮磨亲吻，蛮横地留下一排牙印。肖时钦的身体越来越滚烫，张新杰旋开罐子沾了些膏体在手指和对方的私处周围，伸出食指和中指从柔软的凹陷处探寻进去，他的点埋得有些深，内里的阻力又有些大，张新杰在肠壁里摁压了许久，才确定那个凸起的隐秘处。闭锁的密道再次被开启之时，身体内部像崩塌解体般重构出一片新的格局。肖时钦听见自己的声音不再如往常般压抑，久违的宣泄令他身上紧缚的绳索被全数挑断，他听到自己有些放纵地断续喊了出来。确定差不多开拓完毕后，张新杰才把自己的手指退了出来，换成身下已经肿胀的硬物慢慢送了进去，刹那间肖时钦腰部颤抖了下，他咬紧了嘴唇体会着肉体距离愈加接近所带来的融合感，他正在尝试全盘承受对方，以此来感知对方将要深深地走入到他今后的人生之中的欲望。张新杰将这一切都做得恰到好处，抽送的力度和频率令肖时钦有一种被抛上云端的失重感，两人几乎同时达到了高潮，他将自己退出来射在了外面，肖时钦转过身把他的头部拥抱在胸口，喘着气休息了片刻。

“新杰要是喜欢，那就再来。”一盏茶的工夫后他用平常语气在对方耳边吹出一句话，轻飘飘几个字却像子弹一般直指人心。

这是张新杰从未见过，超乎他想象的肖时钦。

第二次时他们换了面对面的姿势，张新杰把他的双腿掰得更开，又用手指在穴口确认了一番，内壁因为刚才的开采和激烈动作已经变得湿滑柔软，于是他几乎毫无阻力地就把自己推了进去。肖时钦搂住他的脖颈，本能地用一种诱惑的烟视媚行去挽留，而对方显然很享受这种全身心陷落的感觉。这不是平日里他们计量时使用的通风干湿计和水银气压计所能获得的数值，是难以量化的无穷大的愉悦。他抚摸肖时钦的脸颊，对方是如此柔软，仿佛海草般正娓娓道来，却在不经意间就能展开叶瓣缠绕住过客留恋不舍的双足。

彼此的鼻尖在撞击的过程中触到了一下，张新杰不好意思地略侧了下脸，肖时钦能看到他挺直俊秀的鼻梁轮廓，他伸出手指玩味着对方这道好看的弧线，张新杰把他的手抓回，摁压在了床头，继续一下一下用力顶弄着他。汗水从张新杰的发梢滴落到身下人的嘴唇，肖时钦忍不住伸出舌尖舔了一下，但张新杰的吻很快又落了下来，让他毫无喘息的空隙。那坚硬的物事也在他的身体里嵌入到了更深处。肖时钦许久不曾将自己如此这般交付出去，念及至此反倒更无所保留地绞紧了对方。张新杰的凝视无比专注，粘稠得扯不断，像黑夜里一道炫目的白光，无意识间肖时钦忍不住抬起手臂在眼前遮挡了一下，被张新杰抓紧了轻易地移开。

“肖时钦，看着我。”

他终于懂得，现在的他对张新杰而言是完完整整地一览无遗，无处可逃了。


End file.
